Conclusions
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: When I was a baby my premature state and weak body told people I was abandoned, when I was five I told them my parents were a king and queen forced to leave me for my safety, when I was ten I said my dad worked for the government and that my mum was a badass criminal on the run, now I'm fifteen I tell them the truth, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the originals**

* * *

><p>When I was a baby my premature state and weak body told people I was abandoned, when I was five I told them my parents were a king and queen forced to leave me for my safety, when I was ten I said my dad worked for the government and that my mum was a badass criminal on the run, now I'm fifteen I tell them the truth, I don't know. I personally believed they only kept me so the town's people would look and go 'oh look at that girl, how kind of the nunnery to take her in', obviously this wasn't true.<p>

I was supposed to get up at seven and then help out the other nuns and join in a few services, then go to school, come back and be in bed for eight. I actually woke up whenever, did whatever, didn't go to school and got in bed for around eleven. They usually didn't go out their way to reprimand me and only did something if they caught me in the act, I of course knew how to avoid them anyway.

When I was younger I wore clothes from Oxfam and other charity shops not to my delight. As soon as I was older though I got an allowance of twenty a month and this went on clothes from more decent shops.

Overall I was a small skinny teen with the 'devil in her eyes'; I usually avoided eating with the nuns so I only got meal a day depending on whether I went to school. My reading was limited to just simple words and my writing barely legible and my maths; well let's just say 123...Not that I minded books held no interest to me considering it would take ten minutes to read a small paragraph.

I was sat on my bed, my room was in the attic above the library and because the library wasn't big anyway neither was my room. I had a single bed pressed against the wall and a small chest of drawers containing my clothes, they was a small bulb which hung from the roof but I mainly used the fairy lights scattered around for light. I also had a desk but that was rarely used as I had no need for it.

The door opened and in came Sister Clare scowling at me, what had I done this time?

"You need to come down Father John wishes to see you. " she said walking away.

It was mid-day Saturday so I was surprised he came to see me; I thought he would be busy. I slipped of my slippers and put on my brown brogues instead but I didn't have time to change out my strapless floral dress with its brown belt across the waist. I quickly walked down to the library and saw Father John sat on one of the burgundy leather armchairs; he was dressed plainly in a jumper and jeans. He looked up when I came in and smiled an old distant smile that only came with age and he reminded me of that grandfather you worked so hard to please. On the table in front was a thick envelope and I hoped it was for me, I loved getting things in the post not that I got anything other than library complaints, school complaints, general complaints.

"Ahh Phoebe, how are you?"

"Erm good I guess." I sat on the chair in front of him

"This is for you." He picked up the envelope and passed it to me; I ran my finger under the seal to open it. Inside were the latest iPhone and its power cable, a load of cash, a debit card, a passport and a sheet of paper declaring a house over the river in the French quarter mine. I didn't understand at first I was only fifteen I couldn't own a house but when I saw the passport I got it, my age had been changed to eighteen. I was still rather confused though, a priest just gave me these things, a priest! This is against the law, its fraud! I looked up at him; he was twiddling his thumbs his book now gone.

"We both know you don't belong here, your destined to be more than a nun and to be frank it would make life around here a lot less tense. Your young go to New Orleans and have some fun, it's what I did at your age I wouldn't even blame you if you cut all contacted heck I'd even encourage you to. Leave soon they is enough money to last you a lifetime even if you be stupid check the balance if you wish but please be careful with your life, it would be a waste to lose you." he sighed "I changed your name slightly, we were going to anyway we can't keep calling you Miss John after me can we?" I nodded and he ushered me off to get packed, I was a little dazed to be honesty.

I walked slowly up the stairs to my room but as I opened my brain seemed to kick in and I ran to my drawers pulling out some clothes, I only kept the most important things so they wasn't much but as I reached the back of my dress draw I felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. It was then I realised what it was, my letter, the one I thought I lost. It read:

_Dear Zoe... or Kaitlyn... or Angela. To my little girl. Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. So, I thought I'd write to you, so you can know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you... And, I want to make you a promise, of three things that you will have what I never did: a safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what. In other words, a family. So, there you go, baby girl. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together. I love you. Your mom._

I cried for days when I lost this but at the time I never knew why for I hated it with a passion, the whole letter was based on a lie, all three promises were broken. One, I lived in a nunnery attic last time I checked that wasn't a home it was a room. Two, I cannot remember the last time someone said they loved me I actually don't think anyone ever did. Three, nobody ever fought for me and if something happened friends stayed together and nuns stayed together, they all supported each other and believed each other I didn't have anyone to do that. But now I respected the letter, she must have really loved me and if gave me away it must have been for a real reason, this letter proved it.

Everything went in a black canvas duffle bag I didn't even stop to see what I was taking I just pushed it in, finally I pulled the zipper over and my room seemed bare without its usual mess. I put on a black cardigan and brushed my hair in the mirror giving myself a little you can do it speech as I went after all if I could interrupt a mass by throwing in a stink bomb then running away should be easy. I pocketed my new phone which had already been set up with a couple of contacts. Father John Maguire and Marcel Gerard, he had a small note saying to ring him when I got there to be shown the house. I was still debating whether or not to actually do that.

I threw the duffle back out the window and then jumped down myself using the tree so I didn't fall and kill myself. I got the duffle and quickly scaled the surrounding wall, I sort of felt free even though I had been out of here many a time I now knew I wasn't coming back…ever. I hailed a taxi and told him to take me to the French Quarter entrance, he warned me about the heavy price to get there and he probably though I wouldn't be able to pay but after I showed him $50 he nodded and started driving. As soon as we hit the bridge I started to relax a little more, nobody would be able to come and take me back now.

Once we got near the French Quarter I got a little excited and also envious, tourists were with families and friends and teens my age were out shopping with their mates. He stopped and I paid the fee, I thanked him and got out soaking up the sun that was now beaming down, that must be a good sign. I decided to explore a little myself before calling Monsieur Gerard. I walked by slowly taking in street names and shops, letting the colourful building flow through me. I eventually came to a small shop and bought a drink, I always so thirsty nowadays with a constant burn in my throat like I hadn't drunk for days.

I eventually came to a store that looked like it was worth going in called Jardis Gris, it was a witchy looking store but I always found them intriguing so I walked in. They were a woman behind the counter but she only looked to be around late teens early twenties, she was with a customer but when he paid she walked over to me smiling.

"On holiday?" she asked her white teeth standing out against her dark skin

"Nope just arrived, I'm moving here." I smiled back, she was quite likable

"Well I'm Natalie Johnson, don't worry I only came a few months ago as well." she put her hand for me to shake.

"Phoebe Hope Maius." I shook her hand, I made a friend and I had only just arrived, go me!

"Anything you're interested in buying?" she asked walking towards a few shelves

"Maybe, I need to get settled in though so I'm come back tomorrow" she nodded and we exchanged numbers before I walked back out, the sun was still out but a light breeze was chilling the air.

I quickly called this Marcel dude and waited for him to answer, he eventually did but I was unsure about what to say. I didn't even know him.

"Hello?" he asked and I only just realised this was his fourth time asking

"Oh sorry…I'm a friend of Father John's and he told me to ring this number when I got into the French Quarter, he said you would show me the house," I bit my lip nervously

"You must be the girl from the nunnery, where are you?"

"Outside a witchy voodoo shop called Jardis Gris." The phone call ended and I just stood there waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own the originals**

* * *

><p>About five minutes later a man came by, he was fit to be bluntly honest but way too old for me so I quickly pushed that though aside. He was smiling, why does everyone here smile for god sake? I didn't exactly know how to speak to this man as I didn't know him but Father John obviously did and he was a priest, but this was also the priest that gave me a fake id so…..<p>

"Mr Gerard?" I asked pushing my dark hair away from my face.

"Call me Marcel, you must be the nun girl, I'm a friend of John's he helped me out a few years ago, I'm returning the favour by keeping watch on you. He told me most stuff about you like your actual age so forgive me if I tend to hover but I can get a little protective and I think your too young to be alone, John didn't agree like always" I smiled at him, Father John _never_ agreed.

"I don't mind, John knows what he's doing" I said in defence against the man who set me free

"Well let's take you to his house, I mean yours, sorry bad day the person I joint run this place with was in a really crappy mood again" I chuckled a little smiling to myself as he took my duffle despite my objections.

We arrived at a house but I think it was closer to a mansion in size; they were big black gates that opened into a courtyard. In the courtyard was a small white table and the floor was a shiny tile, the walls were yellow and light pink plaster and plants were everywhere climbing up the black poles that held up the balcony. Then all around were rooms in a sort of square that was missing a side, it was beyond massive and I couldn't help the grin that lit up my face. It held the beauty of New Orleans in just one house and I know owned this whole place, this was not how I pictured my future.

"It's the sister house to the Abattoir or Compound and called the Casa del Quartiere it means House of the Quarter in Italian, John's originally from there you know. " I took in all the knowledge "the two houses look the same apart from that this one's cleaner and that the other has an unneeded extension. I had a room prepared for you but you can move I just went of what John said"

I followed him up to the second floor and he led me to the back of the house, well what I thought was the back but I couldn't really tell, the gate was at one side and the door at the other. This room was the largest and had a big double bed with thick cream quilts, the walls were a light purple maroon and others were white. The one window was a big arched double glass doorway which led out to a big balcony and thin black chiffon curtains drew over them, the rest of the room had a big mirror and they was a en-suit bathroom and walk in wardrobe.

He put my duffle on a long wood chest in front of the bed and went to open the glass doors, I didn't notice until a few minutes later he was outside waiting for me. Even though I wanted to carry on exploring my room and the house I went out to join him. He was leant against the railings looking down onto the streets below, only one house matched the height of mine and I guessed it was the sister house. This was the end of the street and from here you could see everything even its sister which was only past the next street still on this one. I sighed, it was beautiful and now it was mine.

"I hope you enjoy living here, it's nice to see a new face every once In a while."

"thanks I'm going to go shopping for a bit, maybe you can go and calm down that friend of your, de-stress a little." he nodded at me and turned to leave but then stopped "Don't go out at night okay?" he said and I slowly agreed not sure if I would really listen.

I went back out again through the front door this time; I found the key right next to it so I could close it up. Now the challenge was to find my way back to Natalie's shop, I didn't want to never see her again but I also didn't want to stay out late and it's already half six. I walked down the streets pulling my dark curly hair to the side and hoping I looked at least half decent, the familiar burn was coming back, I need to see a doctor about that.

After getting lost a couple of times I found the shop and walked back in Natalie were there with another woman this time and I smiled at her. I was about to ask her shopping when my phone rung, I reluctantly pulled it out rolling my eyes to show I wasn't being ignorant. It was Marcel.

"Hello," I said

"Do you want to come for dinner at the compound, Klaus invited you."

"Who the hell's Klaus?" I saw the witches head snap up, they must know him.

"He helps me run the French Quarter,"

"Okay then what time,"

"If I give you half an hour…"

"Better be worth it I'm cancelling my shopping trip now" I ended the call

I looked at Natalie to say sorry bit I saw her looking extremely confused, when I told her I saw going she more or less begged me not to, I found this a bit strange but ignored her and made my way to the door. I then tripped on what appeared to be thin air; I fell with a loud thump onto my right side. When I looked at my ankle I could see it had a strange purple colour but I knew it wasn't broken, probably just sprained. I would in fact I should go and get it checked out but then it would seem like I'm purposely avoiding going, I will just have to put up with it. I glared at Natalie and her friend before limping out; I had some weird feeling that they were involved in what just happened.

I walked back to my house trying hard not to feel hurt by what happened, I needed to stop being so sensitive. When I got in I somehow managed to drag myself up the stairs and to my room, then I more or less collapsed in exhaustion onto my bed. I really couldn't be bothered going to this dinner but I didn't think this was an invitation, it felt more like an order.

I ran the bath with hot water so I could put my foot in while doing my hair, at least I could save time that way. After ten minutes that was done so I put on my red lace skater dress, I would have worn my black heels but instead I put on some boots to hide the funny colour and support my ankle. I then began the walk down to the sister house, it was painful but I managed to get there in under ten minutes without limping too badly, maybe I would be able to avoid a trip to A&E.

I knocked on the door to their house and a waiter looking type person opened up, he didn't even ask my name and let me into a almost house almost identical (except theirs was a full square) to mine. A dinner table was set out in the courtyard and I saw the table had seven spaces but one left for me between a girl my age and a man with dark brown hair. They all looked at me as I came in and I felt slightly self-conscious considering I was the youngest here and only knowing Marcel.

"Hello Phoebe" a man with blond hair and eyes identical to mine said smirking slightly

"Oh hello I hope I wasn't late" I said walking over to my chair and trying not to wince as I walked normally on my foot. The guy with brown hair pulled my chair out for me, I thanked him.

They talked about stuff I wasn't really familiar with and I felt like they were gaps in the conversation, like I wasn't in the know and I didn't like that not one bit. The girl next to me tried to make conversation but apparently found the blond one more interesting, the food wasn't even out yet and I wanted to leave. I kept on feeling sorry for myself until the end of the meal when finally Davina asked to go to bed, that was my chance to leave.

"I think I'll head home as well, it's getting late" I turned and got out the chair but as I put pressure on my foot I held back a gasp, it was getting worse and I doubted I would be able to get across the room normally. I was stuck, if they saw me limp they would ask what's wrong and if I would look really stupid if I say I fell but If I say what I think happens they'll send me to the mental ward.

I could feel their eyes watching me and probably confused as to why I was just stood there, I slowly put weight my foot and winced. As I took a step I saw Marcel in front of me, how the hell did he get there that fast. I looked at him strangely and he seemed to notice what happened, the French Quarter just keeps getting weirder. First of all Natalie tries to stop me coming here in the form of me falling over, maybe she is a witch or something, or maybe it's her friend. Then Marcel moves at inhuman speeds and then there's me, plain old me, I really need to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, of course I'm not.

"I just did something to my ankle earlier, I was going to check it out tomorrow but then it got worse," I said hoping nobody was listening.

"Well I'll take you back to your house." he put an arm around my waist to support me and I felt more embarrassed than ever. Luckily though it seemed that only a few minutes later we were outside and away from their prying eyes. It was pitch black here and only the dim street lights lit the road, I wondered where everyone was, this street was usually bustling with activity. As if my brain was answering my unspoken question I remembered the parade going on, everyone must be there.

We entered my home and he immediately picked me up I wanted to protest but he put a finger to his lips as if telling me to be quiet. He turned on the lights which were few as most the lamps were old gas ones which didn't go on together.

"It will take us ages to go up the stairs, I'm simply saving time" Marcel explained and I rolled my eyes.

He walked like weighed nothing which was close to the truth but still, most men wouldn't be able to do that. When we got to my room he put me on my bed and then muttered something about painkillers before walking out. My phone then rang and I looked at the caller id to see Natalie, I was reluctant to pick up but I did so I could get answers.

"What?" I asked rudely

"I really need to talk to you, I'm sorry for what happened but you don't get any of this. I will answer all your questions tomorrow I just need you to turn up. Please meet me at eleven In front of the shop. I am your friend don't forget that, they is just so much more to this than you could even begin to imagine and it's not explainable over the phone" she sounded so honest I couldn't help but feel like I was in the wrong here.

"Fine, see you later" I said, what was I getting myself into.

Marcel walked in with a couple of pills and a drink, I quickly downed them but I couldn't help but feel they tasted slightly off. I shrugged and found myself falling asleep, I was vaguely aware of someone pulling the quilt over but I was totally out of it by this time, time for the fun to begin; note the sarcasm there.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the originals but i do own Natalie, hahaha, hope her personality shines through soon**

* * *

><p>Hope, a word I know so well yet hear so little. A constant word in my dreams yet I don't know if it is a memory or just something made up but its there, in the back of my mind. I wake up remembering nothing apart from a few measly lines:<p>

_"She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all."_

_"She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me."_

_"Hope…her name is Hope"_

Yet that last line has shaped my whole life, maybe my real name was Hope, maybe they were my parents, maybe they still loved me, maybe their dead. How am I supposed to know though they is nobody I can ask apart from Marcel, I doubt he would be much help. I pulled the straighter down the last lock of hair and decided I didn't care; I'm perfectly fine without any parents. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do.

I still needed to go shopping so I had to put on a plain white summer dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black converse on, it was then something I realised something, my foot was fine. It didn't hurt and they were no weird purple colour, I was completely healed. I think I'm going mad. I took a few deep breaths; Natalie said she was going to explain everything I just have to hope she follows through with that.

I walked out as quick as I could hoping to avoid the seven people who knew what happened yesterday, I sadly couldn't even remember their names. I turned a few corners when I saw them but I was lucky today, I got to Jardis Gris without them seeing me. I opened the door and the little bell alerted them I was here, Natalie stood in front of the counter looking sympathetic, I almost forgave her right there and then.

"I'm here and I want answers," I glared at her

"How are you walking on that foot, I expected it to be broken." she completely ignored my question

"I don't know, I woke up and hey miracle!" I said sarcastically

"Well that's great we can take you to the cemetery and introduce you to everyone, I knew as soon as you walked in it was in you, I'm so glad I won't have to keep it a secret!" she ran over and hugged me, it was awkward as she only reached up to my shoulders. A woman then walked in, it was the old one from yesterday so maybe it's her I should hate.

"I'm sorry about Natalie, she may be nineteen but she has the brain of a child. Let's go." The woman calm voice sent chills down my body, every one of her words rolled of the tongue and made her seem disappointed in us.

Nat hung her head in shame but I refused to acknowledge her as someone better than me so I just smiled a sickly sweet smile and walked after her. It was only after about ten minutes I realised we were headed to the cemetery, now call me superstitious but I really, really, really hate cemeteries, they give me the creeps. I hesitantly stepped in and kept close so I didn't get lost in the maze of the dead, it was hard not to imagine zombies climbing out to try and kill me. Eventually we stopped in an area with some old tombs that looked ready to fall down; they were three other girls and two boys.

"This is Phoebe Hope Maius and she will be studying with us from now on," wait, hang on, studying?

"Sorry but I'm eighteen, I don't need to go to school any more," I said and I heard a few laugh whereas the woman just shook her head

"Phoebe you're a witch." The word alone made me want to laugh and say Halloween but we were in a cemetery and after everything that's happened so far I can't say I'm that surprised.

"We think you're a first generation and if so that means you're not bound to the ancestors like we are, but if you're not then that means somebody here is your mother. Most of them died a few years after your birth through many power issues with the vampires and werewolves so that may be hard to find out. They is also the possibility you're bound to another place and that may stop you doing most magic but we will try and find that place and still teach you theory. We practice something called Ancestral Magic but you may need to use spirit magic, that's said in Latin." Natalie said placing a big white wax candle in my hand.

I noticed everyone else was lighting a candle and saying incantations, I just stood there confused, I'm not a witch! I'm just an orphan girl who was probably the result of a one night drunk stand. They were all talking in French as well, I barely even knew English, this was utterly hopeless and I didn't get any answers. I saw the woman doing a separate spell in the corner, her eyes were clothes any she had many candles in a circle. I saw her drop a strand of hair into the middle of the candle circle and the flames rose before going out.

I was the only one here not doing magic, probably because I couldn't do it and didn't know how, I don't remember any instructions being given. Nat seemed to be going round telling them if it was being done right but she had yet to come to me. The woman opened her eyes and looked at me, when she stood up she motioned for me to follow her and we came to a tomb, I gulped as she stepped inside but I relaxed when I saw it was just full of old books and candles.

"I was doing a spell to see what sort of magic you have, I couldn't see your line though, something was blocking me but I could tell its spirit magic. I recommend you learn Latin first; most were brought up to be taught the language of their magic but not you. Knowing what it says is not as important as pronunciation but it make it easier if you believe in what you're saying. This is the only spirit Grimoire we own so do not lose it, go home and try a few things I have put on this list," she passed me a big leather bound book and a slip of paper

"Thank you."

"Oh Phoebe, don't tell anyone you're a witch, especially your friend Marcel" I nodded and then left, catching up to a tour group so I didn't get lost on the way out.

I didn't waste any time getting back to my house and as soon as I was In I went out into the sunny courtyard. I placed the heavy book down on the table and then looked on the piece of paper, the first spell on the list said:

Fire Spell: A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire.

I quickly got my phone and went onto a translator; I would never be able to find the right spell in the book if not. I found it eventually but they weren't a single English word on the page and I couldn't even read half decently! I groaned and put my banged my head on the table, this is all crazily messed up. Until I can read fully I won't even be able to try and do it, I need somebody to help me do this. Or I could just leave it, I don't need to learn I could just be a witch that doesn't do magic. I closed the book and put the list as a bookmark on the fire page, I will try another die with Natalie and maybe then I can ask her about Marcel's fast speed.

Speak of the Devil, I saw him at the gate casually leaning against it waiting for me to let him in. I walked over and pulled the key out my pocket opening it he walked in smiling…again.

"I see your foot is better," he said looking at it

"Yes, it a little crazy I think it just healed overnight but I'm not complaining." He sat down on the chair and looked at the book, oops, I forgot that was there.

"Where did you get this?" he looked at me seeming concerned

"You'll think I'm crazy, I also said I'd keep it a secret,"

"Hey, I can keep a secret, you have to trust me" he looked at me and his pupils dilated, I found myself wanting to tell him

"Ok I can trust you, Nat and this weird old woman think I'm a witch, I even saw them do magic so I know there not lying but I couldn't do it. She said I use the spirits instead of ancestral magic so it's slightly different; I'm not bound to a certain place I think she said. I have to do magic in Latin though and I can barely do English. What am I going to do Marcel, I must be some sort of freak, oh god I told you, they're going to kill me!" My blue eyes were wide with fear but I refused to cry

"Phoebe don't worry and your no freak, they is so much you need to know so how about I call a friend of mine to help you, he is called Elijah you sat with him at dinner and maybe I can ask Davina to help she used to be a witch before I turned her"

Without thinking I stood up and hugged him and he let me wrapping his arms around me, I could trust him like a big brother and I knew he would help. I couldn't shake the feeling they was more to it than this though, like something bigger was inside me waiting to get out. No matter, tomorrow I will wake up and change, I'll stop being defenceless little Phoebe and I'll change who I am. I have always suppressed who I wanted to be because of the nuns and what I was told was right but now they was nobody telling me what to do, It was just me.

I think I will start by finding my parents, alive or dead and telling them how they made my life a living hell. Putting me in the hands of the nuns was the worst mistake of their lives and they will pay for it, if there lucky it won't be that bad but it all depends on my mood. I'm sick of following the rules and holing it all in, I just ended up a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and the effect was probably worse than if I just acted impulsively. Phoebe Hope Maius is ready to blow and heaven forbid you be in her path of destruction when hell kicks off.


End file.
